New Years
by googlefish
Summary: The Flock's opinions on New years and, of course, what happens during New Years!


**It's January first, 2010! Yay! So, I'm writing a story about the Flock's New Year! Enjoy!**

**The story is each of the Flocks members thoughts on New Years, then what happens. It also goes by their "rank."**

**I don't own the Flock… Darn.**

Max POV

Gazzy was hyper on Pixie Stix (**I haven't had those in so long, I can't even remember if it's Sticks or Stix) **and Angel and Nudge were on a sugar high from _way_ to many assorted kinds of chocolate and candies.

It was also 11:30 at night - way past the younger kids' bedtimes. Iggy and Fang don't really have a bedtime… Which is probably a good thing.

Now, why were we up this late? Well, I'll give you three guesses. Bingo! It's New Years Eve. And I really want it to be over with.

But, it only happened once a year, and the kids just loved it, so I put up with it. We hardly ever got to relax and just be at peace, so if their definition of relaxing was being on a sugar high, so be it.

Relaxing means putting your guard down, and on New Years with all the noise it would be perfect for an Eraser attack. Call me paranoid.

Fang POV

It was New Years Eve. The kids' were all hyper from eating more candy than should be legal. Max, who was sitting next to me, seemed to not like this at all. I agreed with her, even if I was as paranoid as she was.

I didn't really like the noise and busy energy that came with any big celebration, but it had it's up and downs. You can relax and be normal (as normal as I can get, at least) for a bit. If someone's chasing you, you can blend into a crowd. Then again there might be bad guys in the crowd.

I don't really have an opinion on New Years, do I?

Iggy POV

Happy New Years! Since that's what day it is.

Don't tell Max, but I'm making the biggest, baddest firecracker the world has ever seen. It's probably going to send the cops after us, but what can you do?

It's a shame I won't be able to see it. Gazzy will have to describe it for me.

That's the only bad part about humongous parties (especially one that the whole world celebrates): I can only hear the loud, annoying noise and not see the pretty sights. If an enemy attacks, how will I know until it's too late?

Yes, I'm as bad as Max. But the sounds of those explosions make up for it!

Nudge POV

OMG, OMG, OMG!! It's New Years!

It's gonna be so, so, so, _so_ cool! All the pretty fireworks, and the LED light ball dropping in New York, or wherever it is.

You know what I like most about New Years? Eating all that candy so I can stay up to midnight. It's so yummy!

You know what else is really cool? Shoes. I need, need, need the pink high heels that Max said, "I absolutely will never get!" But I'm all, "But they are so cute! Please?"

Then she's all, "You can't run in them, you can't get away quickly enough. Yes, you love them, but what about when there are Erasers after us? Then what?"

Speaking of Erasers, do you think they have families to go home to on New Years? Even though they're evil, everybody should have someone to at least think of during big parties. I do! I have the flock!

Nothing could ruin this.

Gazzy POV

Feliz Navidad! What, is that Christmas? Oh well.

I absolutely love New Years and all the sugar highs and explosions! And getting to stay up late. That's about all.

Angel POV

What comes right after Christmas? New Years! Yay!

Max had to loosen up. Sure, an attack _might_ happen, the chances are low. Everyone is thinking about their favorite things about right now, so I guess I'll make a pros and cons list.

Pros:

Everyone is happy (Other than Miss Paranoia).

I get to stay up late.

I get to eat candy so I _can_ stay up late.

We don't need to worry too much

Cons:

Like Max is thinking, it's Eraser attack galore.

All the annoying commercials feasting on peoples New Year resolutions.

You feel so bad when you break your New Years resolutions.

Its too loud and it's hard to tell one person's thoughts from another's, because everyone's thinking almost the same exact thing.

Third Person POV

The clock said it was 11:45. Everyone was turning the TVs to the news to watch the ball drop and getting the fireworks ready to fire.

Everyone sat in anticipation when the clock was at 11:59.

By now everyone was outside, and Max was eyeing the suspicious thing in Iggy's hand. "It's a relatively normal firecracker," Iggy reassured her.

Then the news yelled, "Happy New Year!!" And everyone screamed-even Fang.

Max was surprised when Fang bent down and kissed her softly (Which made the rest of the flock sheer and wolf whistle). Maybe Nothing can go wrong on New Years, Max thought to herself.

Then Iggy's bomb went off.

**What did you think? Review!**


End file.
